Facing the beast
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: When an incident between Sabretooth and Storm occurs, things will never be the same
1. Chapter 1

Sabretooth followed the Goddess. She was so beautiful and delicate, that he knew that he would do anything to get his hands on her. He would make her submit to him at all costs. She was coming up the street now, almost there...

XM

Storm continued on her walk. It was such a nice evening, she just had to go out and be a part of it.

"Hello, beautiful."

Storm stopped dead in her tracks. _No, _she thought. _Please, no._ But, when she tried to see who it was behind her, she was grabbed from behind and then slammed against a stone wall; the grip was all too familiar.

Storm tried to summon a lightning bolt, but he dug his nails into her neck. "I wouldn't do that," he growled.

Storm tried to relax as much as she could. It was hard, but her hand was on her phone and she could easily call Logan. Pressing Logan's number on her speed dial, she called him up.

XM

Logan felt his phone vibrating. He saw that it was Storm. "Hey, darlin'-" he started, before being cut off by a cry on the other line.

"Who did you call?" a familiar, deep voice demanded.

"N-no one," a terrified voice replied. That was Storm.

"You're lying," the voice growled.

There were small timid sounds coming from her now. Logan could only imagine what Sabretooth was doing to her. There was a cry from her as the phone was snatched.

"Creed!" Logan yelled.

"Wolverine," Sabretooth said as if they were old friends. "I should've known the little witch would've called you. Tell me, how have you been since our last fight?"

"Leave her alone, Creed."

"I'm sorry, Jimmy, but I can't; she's just too beautiful." Storm made a small gasp, that made it seem like she was cringing.

"Victor, if you even lay your claws on her, you're a dead man."

Sabretooth laughed. "Like that's going to happen. Let's just see if you can figure out where she is." Then Sabretooth hung up.

XM

Sabretooth forced Storm into an alley, then made her look into his amber eyes. "Please..." she pleaded, "please, don't do this."

Her please fell on deaf ears as he growled hungrily at her. Then he extended his claws and began.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take Logan long to find her. He had picked up her scent instantly, and followed it until he reached an alley. There was a little blood there, but not enough to fear the worst. He continued to follow her scent until he came up to a warehouse, where he found his wife lying at the entrance. Her clothes were torn in places he didn't want to think about right now and there scratches and bruises all over her body.

As he knelt down to pick her up, she stirred a little. It was then that he noticed her side was bleeding heavily. He grabbed the scarf around her neck- it was already torn, but Logan would get her another one anyway- and made a tourniquet with it. Then he carried her all the way. home.

X

Hawk, one of the students at the mansion, was out riding her horse Midnight Storm when Logan caught up to her. "OMG!" She said when she saw Storm. "What happened?"

"Someone that you don't want to know got to her," Logan replied. He knew that she was going to figure it out. She had a _huge _grudge against Sabretooth, and it didn't help any that he was torturing the one person that came as close to replacing Crystal as can be. Thankfully, they were in the stables, so all Hawk had to do was go out into the lower levels.

"I'll be in the Danger Room if anyone needs me."

Logan knew how she felt, and would've joined her, had Storm's injuries not been so serious. He took her to the Infirmary. Hank took a quick look at her wounds, then left them alone. Storm woke up about an hour later with a jolt. "Easy, Storm," Logan said soothingly. "It's just me."

"Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary at the mansion. I found you knocked out at the entrance-"

"Don't. Don't say it."

"Say what, 'Ro?"

"Please, Logan, I just want to forget about it."

"Forget about what?"

She turned to look at him. She didn't have to say a word; the pain in her eyes said it all.

"Oh, no. He didn't-"

"He did." The words caught in her throat, and she looked away to keep him from seeing her tears.

Logan wrapped his arm around her, but she automatically tensed, and Logan released her as the air charged around him. He knew she was doing it on instinct, so he let it go and didn't say anything. "Please," she pleaded, "don't touch me." The pain in her voice was enough for his heart to be torn out of his chest.

"Is there anything you want?"

Storm shook her head. "Just go, please? I need to be alone."

Logan nodded slowly, then left. He had hardly taken three steps out of the door when he heard Storm start to cry.

XM

As Logan walked out of the kitchen with a beer, he saw Hawk standing out on the balcony overseeing the memorial gardens. As he stepped out, it became clear that she was listening to her iPod, lip-synching.

"Hey, kid," he called. She must've had her volume on low because she twisted around automatically. "Oh," she said taking an ear-bud out. "Hi, Logan."

"What are you listening to?"

"Evanescence," she replied, looking down at her iPod. "Right now it's 'My Immortal', and then the next one will be 'Whisper'."

Logan didn't really want to know what those songs were about.

"How's Storm?" Hawk asked.

Logan sighed. "Distraught. She tensed as soon as I touched her."

Hawk grimaced. "Yeah, I could've warned you about that."

Logan glanced at her. Just because she was telepathic, did not mean she knew everything. "Oh, yeah? And how would you know?"

Hawk smirked at him. "I watched too much SVU."

"Huh?"

"Crime show."

"Oh."

"I can also tell you that you're not going to be kissing much, or doing any activities that _involves _kissing. That will more than likely cause a breakdown."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Telepaths."

Hawk shot him a glare.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Funny story. As I pretended to go to bed (I came back on because I needed to post this), I played Evanescence, and the first song was 'My Immortal' and then I predicted that the next one was going to be 'Whisper' (since I have only five of their songs) and, what do you know? It was.**


	3. Chapter 3

Storm stared at the test. Positive. She was pregnant. And the child didn't belong to Logan.

Tears started to stream down her face as a light shower started. What was she going to tell him? He'd been supportive of her, and had been very encouraging when nightmares had started to haunt her...

But this was different. Storm had wanted children of her own, but she wanted LOGAN'S children. Not a sadistic sociopath's like Sabretooth.

There was a knock on her door. She looked up to see Hawk, soaking wet, standing in the doorway. "What's wrong, Hawk?"

Hawk gave her a conspicuous look. "I should be asking you the same thing. I mean you sort of ruined my ride when the showers came down. I had to race back here." She wiped her plastered her from her face. "And I can tell when something's bothering you. So, spit it out, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant," Storm whispered.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

Storm didn't need to say anything to her. One look was all she needed.

"Oh. That one."

"Hawk, what am I going to do? I don't know what Logan's going to say once he finds out. I've considering getting an abortion, but-"

"Storm, if you even THINK about terminating child, I'll hunt you down! I don't suppose you want one of my lectures on how children are a blessing?"

Storm shook her head.

"Didn't think so."

Storm looked down and sighed in despair. "That still doesn't answer my question."

Hawk shrugged. "That's up to you guys. Just," she added as she headed out, "don't choose the alternative."

X

As they slipped into bed that night, Logan leaned forward to kiss her, hoping she wouldn't recoil. She didn't recoil, but Logan could tell that something was wrong. "'Ro," he asked gently, "'Ro, what is it?"

She looked at him sadly. "Logan... I'm pregnant."

Logan felt his heart swell with joy. "That's great news-"

"The child isn't yours. It's... his." She looked away as she started to cry. They had done their best to avoid talking about what had happened, despite Logan's best efforts coaxing her to talk and then leaving her alone when she wouldn't.

He gently took her hand and she stiffened a little. Logan didn't mind, he was used to it by now. "Look, 'Ro, I don't care who's child it is. We're still going to be related, if not by blood. And it's not like you consented. I'm still going to love you like I always have."

"But what if he finds out?"

"He's not going to find out, because he's not going anywhere near the child." Logan slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She tensed for all of a second, then relaxed- something she hadn't done in over a month. She then gave in to his embrace, and cried openly. Then she began to describe what had happened to her. Logan was tempted to tell her that she didn't have to continue, but, somehow, he knew it was best if she did. She had kept this pain inside of her for over a month, and it was eating her up from the insideout.

When she was done, she had cried out all of tears, and Logan still held her close. "Storm," he said quietly, "no matter what happens, I won't leave you alone to deal with it on your own."

Storm looked up at him, and she knew he was telling her the truth. Then, without warning, she started to kiss him; which he gratefully returned.

X

Nine months later, Storm gave birth to a son, and they decided to name him Seth.


	4. Author's notes

Sorry about the shortness of the story. It's the set up to the sequel, which should be longer. He's a little excerpt:

Hawk walked through the forest carefully. There were animals out here that didn't belong to her, and she didn't feel like encountering one. It had been over an hour since she left the house, and she was starting to get worried.

_Hawk_, Sky called, _I've found her._

Using Sky as a beacon, Hawk quickly found Jaina. Battered and bloodied. "No..." Hawk whispered. "Please, dear Lord, no."  
>But, she knew her eyes weren't deceiving her. Jaina, her youngest daughter, was dead.<p>

Any guesses at who did it?


End file.
